


Give Them To Me: A Ficlet.

by cumbercrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/cumbercrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's off the cigarettes. Or has been for 3 days..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them To Me: A Ficlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very brief ficlet. Nothing smutty or anything. Just some Lola/Bendict homelife.

“GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!”  
BANG.  
“WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM??”  
SMASH.  
“THEY HAVE TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!!”  
CRASH.  
“This is not fair. Lola please. WHERE!!! Aaaaaaahh”  
Benedict face was insanely adorable when he was desperate. He look like a cross between a begging puppy and an angry bear. Which might not sound cute, but it was. However, cushions, ornaments and the odd piece of unironed clothing flying across the room was no cute. Not cute at all.   
“Benedict sweetie, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't destroy my flat.”  
“Well, WHERE did you put them?! Give them to me!”  
Lola smiled to herself and turned back into her cup of tea. She knew hiding them in her home was a good idea.   
Giving up Benedict slumped onto a chair. His entire body was twitching still. He tapped his fingers along the armrest and bumped his feet off the floorboards.  
“Ben. Calm down.”  
He looked at her through eyes of red. God he really was desperate.  
“It's not good for you. Remember what the doctor said?”  
“Doctors are boring!”  
He pulled his knees to his chest in sulked like a little boy.  
“Alright. If you are going to act like a child I will treat you like a child.”  
“Noooooo. I'm sorry. Just.. Please. Lola Please. I'll do anything.. I love you.”  
He crawled over to her at her desk and ran a slender finger up her leg towards her thigh replacing his hand with soft kisses. Lola looked down at him smiling.  
“Nice try.”  
“AH, it was worth a try.”  
Benedict let himself fall to the ground with his arms and legs spread out. He was still twitching. Lola glanced at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. It had only been 3 days since his last cigarette and he was already going mad.  
“You did agree to do this for me remember? Because you love me so much apparently..”  
Lola stuck her tongue out at Benedict and drained her cup.  
“Tea?” She asked as she rose from her chair.  
“I've got something else in mind actually..”  
“Oh really? And what would th-aaaaah.”  
Lola fell to the ground as Benedict tickled behind her knee and pulled her close into a stomach-fluttering kiss. She looked deep into his eyes for a second before noticing the twinkle in his eye.  
“That isn't going to work either sweetie.”  
“Oh for gods sake..”


End file.
